


Shade

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Shade

Trying to conduct his weekly staff meeting, the King of Hell couldn’t help but wonder why almost every demon in the room was snickering.

  
At first he tried to ignore it, assuming it was another attempt to annoy him by the half brained morons he used to do his bidding, but as the day went on even the higher ranking demons were giving him strange looks.

  
Finally, as a demon was reading through a list of logged grievances, Crowley snapped when he noticed two demons pointing at him and snickering. Standing, he walked across the room quickly and grabbed them both by the ears. “Please do share the joke with the rest of the room.”

  
The demons stopped laughing as they stared at him. “Sir?”

  
“What did you say that was so funny?”

  
“I said that lipstick wasn’t really your shade,” the demon said, trembling. “Sir.”

  
“Lipstick?” Crowley repeated, letting go of the demons to approach a small mirror on the door.

Glancing at his reflection, Crowley realized your perfect pink lipstick had stained his lips this morning when you were kissing him goodbye.

  
Wiping at the color with his handkerchief until it was gone, he resumed his seat on the throne. “Please continue.”

  
“Sir?” Another demon interrupted, raising his hand.

  
“What?”

  
“If I may sir, the pink looked a lot better than the crimson last week sir.”

  
Smirking at the demons, Crowley made a mental note to kiss you BEFORE you applied your lipstick from now on.

 


End file.
